


The Ban

by sisterpiranha



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Bar Room Brawl, Bickering, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Road Trips, Sharing a Bed, Temporary Amnesia, Tongue-in-cheek, canon divergence after season 2, don't be too harsh, don't expect realism, mostly comedy with a tinge of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisterpiranha/pseuds/sisterpiranha
Summary: When Daniel and Johnny take things too far, the National Karate Federation is forced to get involved and both dojos get banned from participating in any other Karate competition inside the United States territory. Now both senseis will have to work together to appeal the decision.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 34
Kudos: 74
Collections: Cobra Kai Secret Santa Exchange





	The Ban

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SecretSecret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretSecret/gifts).



> This is my present for the amazing [blinkasaurus](https://blinkasaurus.tumblr.com/)! This time of the year can be hard, especially with everything that's been going on, so I tried to write something fun and easy to read. I don't know if it's what you were expecting, but I really hope you like it!

#  ** CHAPTER 1: THE BAN **

_ Mr Larusso, Miyagi-Do dojo: _

_ The National Karate Federation endeavors to promote to the public and its members the values of discipline, honor, and amicable competition that are so instilled in our sport. We hold ourselves to high standards of ethical conduct in an effort to ensure our members and tournament participants feel welcome. We, therefore, also must require that dojos that are part of the Federation never engage in any inappropriate behavior. _

_ On January 26 at approximately 5.15 p.m. at the LaRusso Auto Group car dealership car park (Encino branch), it was observed that you have engaged in inappropriate behavior. Such behavior consisted of the use of karate for violent purposes in a public setting and in front of a great number of witnesses, including students belonging to your dojo. _

_ It is our policy to promote karate as a safe recreational sport. Any inappropriate behavior on the part of members that jeopardizes the values advocated by the Federation will result in swift corrective action.  _

_ Effective this date, you are prohibited from entering any tournament backed or endorsed by the Federation including, but not limited to, the All Valley Karate Tournament that takes place in Los Angeles. This prohibition remains in force indefinitely.  _

_ Any attempts to appeal against this decision should be done only in person, at the Federation headquarters in San Francisco by previous appointment.  _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Antonio Espinós _

_ Board of directors NKF _

Daniel was pissed. No, he was more than pissed, he was furious. And he was now expressing his fury on one Johnny Lawrence’s door. He could feel it strain against its hinges every time his fist came into contact with the wood. He was no longer knocking, he was literally punching the door. 

“Lawrence! Come on, I know you’re in there! Open up!” He shouted, and then ignored the older lady who leaned out of the window to shush him.

His knuckles started to hurt. He was just about to switch to kicking when the door opened to reveal a very disheveled Johnny. His hair was tousled and his eyes, sleepy. He was only wearing boxer shorts and a t-shirt. 

“Larusso? What… What the hell are you doing here? What are you wearing?” 

Daniel looked down and was shocked to find that what he was wearing was his dress shirt with no trousers, a pair of boxers decorated with little sushi pieces, socks, and slippers. It seems that, in his rush to get to Johnny after seeing the letter, he failed to notice that he never actually finished getting dressed.

"Fuck," he said, quickly pushing Johnny aside and entering his apartment.

"No, please, come in. Mi casa es su casa."

Once Johnny closed the door and turned around, he saw Daniel rummaging around.

"Tell me you got one of these, too," he said, shaking a crumpled piece of paper in his hand. "I can't be the only one being punished."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Aha!" Daniel exclaimed when he found a particular letter on a pile of envelopes on the table. "Don't you ever open your mail?"

"I'm sorry, are you having some sort of breakdown? Should I call someone?"

"Here, read it," he said pushing the envelope against his chest.

With a resigned sigh, Johnny opened it carelessly and read its contents. His face went from sleepy amusement to utter rage. His blue eyes became bright and wide awake. 

"Son of a bitch! How did they find out?"

"I don't know, but this is all your fault. If you hadn't come to the dealership that day, this wouldn't have happened."

"MY fault? You were the one who dragged me outside just because you wanted to 'end this once and for all'!" Johnny even did the air quotes, which made Daniel rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't have dragged you outside if you hadn't provoked me!"

"You presented a formal complaint to the committee over me selling a few t-shirts with the Cobra Kai logo!"

"It wasn't just a few t-shirts and you know it!

"What difference does it make!?"

"It's cheapening the sport!"

"Oh, and you karate-chopping prices in your stupid commercials aren't!"

"That's not the same!"

"Yeah? Would your old sensei agree with that?"

"Don't bring him into this or else!"

"Or what!?" They had gotten close, each clasping the front of the other's clothes

"Wait, this is crazy," Daniel said letting go of his shirt and taking a seat on the couch. "We are having exactly the same fight that got us into this mess."

"What do you propose, then?"

"I don't know, but we have to think of something. We owe it to our students. They have been training so hard for the tournament."

Johnny went to the kitchen and came back with two beers. He sat next to Daniel and nudged one of the cans in Daniel's direction.

"Isn't it a bit early? I haven't even had breakfast yet," Daniel said taking the beer.

"This is breakfast. We can't think on an empty stomach," Johnny said and proceeded to down half his beer in one gulp.

Resigned, Daniel drank too.

"I guess we could appeal. "

"Appeal? Saying what? We're very sorry, we won't do it again?"

"Or something like it."

"They won't buy it."

"They might if we do it the right way," Daniel said, starting to like the plan, "Look, we'll make an appointment, we'll put on some nice suits..."

"I don't have a nice suit."

"I'll buy you one," Daniel said quickly. "And then we'll go there and say that we weren't in our right minds, but we have made up now. We'll talk about how sorry we are and that our students shouldn't pay the price for our mistakes, and all of that. And if that fails, we'll make a sizable donation."

"Oh sure, I hope they accept this couch and the four beers I have left in the fridge."

" _ I _ 'll make a sizable donation in both of our names."

"And I'm just supposed to owe you?"

"I mean, you could pay me in some other way."

"Larusso, I'm not paying you in sex!"

"What!? No, no, I didn't mean... I just meant you could come to Miyagi-Do and give me a hand from time to time."

"God, that might be even worse."

"Look, it may not come to that. If we play our cards right, they'll allow us back with just a bit of groveling."

Johnny closed his eyes and sighed, rubbing his hand over his face.

"Fine, let's do it."

"Great," Daniel said, sounding much chipper than a few minutes ago. "Let's meet tomorrow to work on our statement."

"Sur... Wait, what? Can't we just..."

"If you're going to say improvise, I'm dumping this beer over your head. It has to be a good speech and I'm not doing all the work by myself. Be at Miyagi-do at 11 p.m sharp. And sober."

"You better have beer there, and none of that microbrew shit."

"We are not getting drunk. And we are going shopping after."

"Shopping?"

"For a suit," answered Daniel, grinning from the door and then disappeared through the door.

He didn't make it far, however, since a few seconds later, there was a loud scream and a woman's voice shouting  _ pervertido!.  _ Then Daniel rushed back into Johnny's apartment.

"Erh, you don't have any trousers you could lend me, do you?" he said nervously. "I think your neighbor is about to call the police."

"I doubt it, it's more likely she went looking for her shotgun, I'd be careful if I were you." 

Johnny rummaged on a pile of clothing until he found a pair of grey sweats.

"They might be a little too big," he said but Daniel took them and put them on quickly.

"They are fine, see you tomorrow," and with that, he disappeared once again through the door. Johnny heard no screams or shots, so he guessed Daniel made it to his car.

#  ** CHAPTER 2: THE KARATE ARMISTICE **

So a truce was established between the two senseis as Johnny went to Miyagi-do the following day. He arrived late and carrying two six-packs of Coors, but he was sober and he was only 20 minutes late, which was a lot less than Daniel had expected. 

"So, how are we going to do this?" Johnny asked sitting on the grass next to Daniel.

"Well, we first should apologize, obviously, and talk about the steps we have taken to fix our relationship,"

Johnny snorted.

"But I think our main focus should be on showing how beneficial our dojos had been to the students' lives and how detrimental the decision to ban them from the tournament would be. You know, like what you said for the committee back then, although maybe using some different words," Daniel said as he started to write on his pad.

"What I said? I thought you hated my speech," Johnny could barely contain the smirk forming in his mouth.

"I hated it when it was used against me, but now that we are working together I can recognize it was effective," Daniel said without stopping his pen on the paper.

"What are you writing?"

"Just some thoughts."

"I thought you said we were working together, can I see?"

"Wait until I finish and I'll read it to you."

"Is that how it is going to be? I thought we were going to work together!"

"We are!"

"Then let me see it! I can write too, you know."

"Yes, but I write faster and have nicer handwriting."

"I'll have you know I took penmanship classes when I was in school."

"You're lying," Daniel said, looking at him skeptically. 

"Only one way to prove it." Johnny smiled and extended his hand towards Daniel, who studied him for a moment and then sighed and gave him the pad and the pen.

"Finally," Johnny said and immediately started to cross out things and write over them.

"What are you doing?" Daniel tried to see, but the other man kept moving the pad.

"Just making some suggestions."

"Let me see! Did you even take penmanship lessons?"

"Fuck, no. You are so gullible," Johnny laughed

"That's it, give me the pad." Daniel grabbed the pad, but Johnny wasn't letting go.

"Why do you have to always be in control?" 

Johnny tried to move away, but Daniel climbed over his legs and straddled his squirming body.

"Because I know what I'm doing. And also, it's my pad. And you're in my dojo," Daniel answered, pinning Johnny's hands, still holding the pad, over his head. It was then that both men froze at the realization of the position they were in. Daniel was no longer looking at the pad, but at the rosy tint that started to creep over Johnny's cheeks. The other man was no longer struggling, but his muscles had become pliable under his touch. Daniel could feel the beat of their other man's heart through his wrists.

Suddenly, Johnny let go of the pad and Daniel rushed to grab it.

"There, you can have your blessed pad," the blonde said, blushing and looking away.

"Oh," he said as he started reading. "These are actually good."

"Why are you so surprised?"

Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Well, your handwriting is still shit."

Johnny laughed and took a swig of his beer.

They worked together in surprising harmony, Daniel sitting cross-legged, with his pad on his knees and chewing the cap of his pen, and Johnny laying on his back in the grass, his eyes closed under the sun, grunting in approval whenever he liked something or suggesting changes when he didn’t. In an hour, the first draft was finished and Johnny drank one of the two six-packs he had brought. 

“I think this is really good,” Daniel said, admiring their work, “I’ll upload it to google docs and share it with you, so we can keep improving it.”

“You’ll what to what?”

“Google docs, it’s a site where you can put your documents and share them so we can work on them at the same time, it’s pretty cool.”

Johnny’s face was still looking at him with a frown. 

“Forget about it, I’ll just email it to you.”

“I don’t email.”

“You don’t… what the hell is wrong with you?”

“I’m not a nerd, Larusso.”

“It’s not a nerd thing, everybody emails. How do you conduct a business without email?”

“I have a phone. Miguel deals with the rest.”

“Ok, I’m going to send it to the Cobra Kai email. Tell Miguel to print it out for you.”

“Fine.”

“Jeesh, it’s like dealing with a caveman who was found frozen in ice.”

“Cavemen are cool,” Johnny said smiling and Daniel thought that he should find it infuriating, but instead it seemed so typically Jhonny that made it charming.

“Time to move, we have an appointment at 2 and we need to eat something first.” Daniel said standing up.”

“An appointment?”

“To get your suit, John.”

“What kind of shop do you need an appointment for?”

“The kind where you can buy a nice suit. Come on, old man.” Daniel extended a hand to Johnny, but Johnny just bated it away and got up on his own.

“I’m younger than you. And don’t think I didn’t hear your knees creaking when you stood up.”

“Just for a few months, we are the same age.”

Daniel guided Johnny inside as he described the food he’d prepared. His constant talk reminded Johnny of how the man had been as a teenager, a little shit impossible to shut up. The blonde wasn’t really paying attention to whatever he was saying, but there was a soothing quality to his monologue that allowed Johnny to relax and look around.

“I made some sandwiches. I didn’t know what you liked, so I made a little of everything, but let me know if you have any allergies or anything like that. I also made some sweet potato chips and I know what you’re going to say, but they are actually delicious and better for you. It was difficult to make them in the electric oven. I should really buy an air fryer, but I still think they turned out all right. And there’s also salad. Just green leaves, but the dressing is amazing. Really simple, but it changes the game completely. Come, sit down.”

Johnny obeyed puzzled, there was something off with the scene. Daniel continued prattling as he set the table. 

“Even Anthony loves this salad dressing, and he’s no big on salad in general, so I guessed you’d like it too. No salt, I’m afraid. It’s not good for my blood pressure, so I’ve been avoiding it. But I think if you use the right spices, you don’t need it. Really, sometimes you can hardly…”

“You are living here.” 

“...tell the difference. What?”

“Why are you living here? What about your house?”

Daniel put the salad bowl down and then looked down at his hand embarrassed.

“Ah, _ that _ . Amanda and I hit a rough patch, so she asked me to move out.  _ Temporarily.  _ Until we figure things out.”

“What did you do?”

“What makes you think _ I _ did something?”

“I don’t know, call a hunch.” Johnny, serving himself some sandwiches and sweet potato chips.

“Well, for your information, I didn’t do anything, she just wasn’t too keen on the whole karate thing. And sure, maybe I handled things poorly, but we’ll work it out. After 17 years of marriage, these things are bound to happen.”

“If you say so.”

“I’m absolutely sure.”

And uncomfortable silence between the two men as they ate, neither looking at the other. 

“These chips are good,” Johnny said at last.

“Aren’t they? I can give you the recipe if you like,” Daniel said smiling.

“I don’t really cook.”

“What about the salad? Did you try it?”

“Yes.”

“Did you really? I didn’t see you.”

“Must have missed it.”

“Really? Because I’m sitting two feet away from you.”

Johnny sighed loudly and served himself some salad. Daniel’s eyes were fixed on him as he tried some of it. 

“So?”

“It’s ok,” Johnny said knowing damn well it was the best salad he had ever tried.

“I knew you’d like it,” Daniel said, his smile widening

“It’s just a salad, don’t get too excited.”

“Honestly, I don’t know how you keep in shape eating and drinking the way you do.”

“So you noticed I’m in good shape?” Johnny said with a smirk.

“I never said  _ good _ shape, I said  _ in shape _ .”

“It’s ok, you can admit it.”

“There’s nothing to admit.”

“You look ok, too. I guess. You always were a lanky shrimp, but you look fine. For your age, I mean.”

“You think so? For the first few months after taking up Karate again, I went to bed feeling like I was dying.”

“Tell me about it! I kicked someone in the face and I had to put my foot on ice for like two days.”

“Was that when you beat up Sam’s friends?” Daniel asked after making some mental calculations.

“Yeah, the pussies were harassing Miguel.”

“You shouldn’t beat teenagers, you can get in trouble.”

“I did get in trouble. And you’re one to talk, didn’t your sensei beat us up during Halloween?”

“But you guys had it coming!”

“So did those pieces of shit!.”

“I guess Kyler really had it coming.” Daniel accepted trying unsuccessfully to hide his smile.

“Was that his name? God, that’s so lame.”

Daniel laughed, then looked at his watch.

“We should be finishing up or we are going to be late.”

“Look, Larusso, you don’t really have to get me a suit, I can manage on my own. I’m not some charity case, you know?”

“No offense, but I don't trust you when it comes to this. I don’t want to see that brown monstrosity you brought to the committee meeting.”

“What was wrong with it?”

“Everything! There was nothing right with it. Besides, I kinda owe you for, you know, the rent thing.”

“Fine. You win.” Johnny said, helping Daniel with the dishes.

“I usually do,” Daniel smiled.

“Not last time,”

“What? No! You didn’t win that time! We only stopped because Amanda turned a hose on us. But you were already crumbling! I had you where I wanted you!”

“Then you wanted me beating your ass because that’s where I was!”

“You know what? After shopping for your suit, we come back here and we’ll see who comes on top.”

“I have classes in the afternoon.”

“Oh, of course,” Daniel said, deflating.

“Don’t look so disappointed. When it comes to beating you I can take some time in my busy schedule.”

“You’re such an ass.”

“Let’s go, I’m driving!”

The two men exited the dojo and, as they left, the sound of bickering became fainter and fainter, until it disappeared completely. 

#  ** CHAPTER 3: PRETTY WOMAN 2.0 **

“This has to be part of one of your sick and twisted fantasies. Like some Pretty Woman shit,” Johnny said, standing on a stool, shirtless, with his arms extended to his sides as a young man took his measurements.

“My, my, I can’t believe Johnny Lawrence has watched Pretty Woman,” Daniel said, he was sitting in a leather armchair, sipping coffee from a small cup and thoroughly enjoying the proceedings. 

“Julia Robert is hot,” Johnny said in his defense. 

“I’m sure that was the only reason,” Daniel said. 

“Would you mind removing your trousers, sir?” The young man said.

“Do you have to just sit there, looking at me like a perv?” Johnny said, talking to Daniel.

“Are you suggesting you want my help? Because I’m pretty sure you can take them off on your own.”

“Just look away or something. I’m feeling vulnerable.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, I’ve seen you with way fewer clothes than this. And I’ve already told you you’re in shape.”

“Your partner is right, you don’t have anything to be ashamed of.” The young man said.

Daniel choked on his coffee.

“God, no, he’s not my partner, we are barely friends.”

“Old acquaintances, more like.”

“Oh, of course. I didn’t mean any offense.”

“Don’t worry about it.” 

“I meant it when I said you had nothing to be ashamed of. You are in great shape. Do you go to the gym?”

“Oh, for fucks sake.” could be heard from Daniel’s direction.

“Not really, I do a lot of karate. I’m a sensei and I run my dojo. It’s called Cobra Kai. It’s really badass.”

“That’s so interesting! I’ve always wanted to learn karate,”

“We have a website, you can check it out.”

“I will,”

Daniel cleared his throat loudly.

“Are you finished with the measurements?” he said sharply.

“Of course, I’ll bring some things for you to choose,” the young man said and left the dressing room.

“Can you believe that guy? So unprofessional,”

“Look, Larusso, just because he was interested in Cobra Kai doesn’t mean you have to be rude to him.”

“Cobra Kai? You can’t be that oblivious,”

“What the fuck do you mean?”

“He was all over you!”

“That’s his job, he had to take my measurements,”

“He was flirting! That whole thing about you being in shape and wanted to learn karate? He was just trying to get in your pants!”

“He was being nice! And you said I was in shape too, does that mean you want to get into my pants?”

“Don’t be ridiculous!”

“You’re just mad I might have scored another student.”

“How can you be so oblivious!”

“Shh, he’s coming back.”

“This is our selection of suits, and here are some shirts. If I might recommend, I think this black suit would look great on you, sir.” The young man said, showing his choice to Johnny.

“No, I don’t think so,” said Daniel standing up. “This one, and this shirt.”

He picked out a pair of deep blue trousers and jacket and a crisp white shirt and pushed them towards Johnny. 

“Try them on,” Daniel said in a firm tone.

“God, you really love bossing me around,” Johnny answered, but took the clothes and disappeared behind a curtain. While he changed, the young man fuzzed around with the rest of the clothes he had brought and Daniel took his phone and ignored him completely. 

After a few minutes, Johnny came out finishing buttoning up the shirt. The suit fit him perfectly, accentuating his body in all the right places. And the deep blue, which matched his eyes and made them spark.

“So, what do you think?” He asked, smoothing the jacket.

“Turn around?” Daniel said. “Slowly.”

“You’re such a creep,” Johnny answered, but still turned. 

“It’s perfect, we’ll take it.” Daniel declared happily.

“Are you sure? We also have some…” The young man started to say, but was quickly interrupted.

“Yes, very sure. That’s the one we want.”

“Guess, I’ll change back,” Johnny said and disappeared behind the curtain again.

A few minutes later, Daniel was paying at the till when Johnny came back wearing his regular t-shirt, flannel shirt, and jeans. The young man was still with him and he was able to hear the last part of their conversation.

“...so maybe some private classes would be perfect.”

“I mean, sure. It’ll cost you extra, though.”

“That’s not a problem, as long as I can get your full attention,” the young man smiled sweetly.

“That’s pretty much how it works.”

“Maybe you can give me your number? You know, to arrange it?”

“Right, ok. Do you have a piece of paper?”

“Of course” And a piece of paper and a pen seemed to materialize out of nowhere. Johnny wrote his number and Daniel stood behind me tapping his foot.

“Are you almost finished?”

“Yeah, don’t get your panties in a twist.”

When they made their way back to the car, Daniel sat down crossing his arms and looking straight ahead.

“Ok, so you are mad. Is it because of that guy? Because I thought you had enough students as it is, and it’s not like you have to pay rent for anything.”

“John, that man isn’t interested in learning karate from you, he’s interested in fucking you. I don’t understand how you can see that.”

“Is it because of his age? Because people can learn karate when they are older and I’m not going to turn them away. You’re just being judgemental.”

“I’m not… You know what? forget it. Do what you want.”

“I was planning to.”

“Good. But don’t complain to me when you find out that guy would rather see you out of the gi than with the gi on.”

“I won’t.”

The rest of the trip was spent in sulky silence. When they arrived at Miyagi-do's dojo, Daniel said something about making an appointment with the Federation and then slammed the door shut. Johnny complained, but Daniel was already too far to hear. 

Two days later, Daniel’s phone bipped while he was at work.

_ J: mayb u wer rite abot dat guy.  _

_ D: What happened? _

_ D: Have you heard of spell check? _

_ J: u understud fine u nerd. _

_ J: he send som picturs. _

_ D: What kind of pictures?  _ 👀👀

_ J: wats dat _

_ J: ? _

_ J: xxx picturs _

_ D: I don’t want to say I told you so, but... _

_ J: dont sai t den _

_ D: I told you so. _

_ J: dick _

_ D:  _ 🍆

_ D:  _ 🍑

_ D:  _ 💦

_ J: ?????? _

_ J: ill ask mijuel abut it _

_ D: I’d love to see his face if you do. _

_ D: I have to go to a meeting. _

_ D: I’ll call you tonight with the details for our meeting with the federation. _

_ J: k _

_ J: by _

#  ** CHAPTER 4: UNEXPECTED WEATHER CONDITIONS **

_ A few weeks later... _

It was still dark outside when Johnny parked his car outside Miyagi-Do. Storm clouds had been gathering in the sky throughout the night, so they were unlikely to see the sun that day. This didn’t seem important for Johnny, who was still wearing sunglasses as he waited for Daniel to come out.

“Good morning!” Daniel said as he exited the dojo, far more cheerfully than anyone had the right to be at that hour. 

“This isn’t morning, it’s still dark,” Johnny said, getting out of the car.

“I’ll get lighter in an hour or two.”

“You know we’re only staying for a few days, right?” said the blonde mail hauling Daniel’s two suitcases inside the trunk of his car. 

“It’s not all mine. I have your suit there as well.”

“I told you I could take it.”

“Not after I saw the way you pack. A nice suit has to be packed carefully.”

“You’re such a control freak, Larusso” Johnny complained.

“And you are a complete slob, Lawrence,” Daniel said.

Once back in the car, Johnny arranged himself behind the steering wheel, turned the car’s radio to one of those stations that were always playing classic rock, and started the car. 

“Can you tell me again why we are going to the airport four hours early?” Johnny asked, looking at the road rather than Daniel.

“I don’t like rushing. This way we can take our time.” 

“We’re going to be at the airport far longer than we’ll be on the plane.”

“I’ll give us a chance to talk strategy.”

“Two hours would have been enough.”

“In two hours, traffic would have been worse, so we would have ended up being late.”

Johnny sighed and said nothing else. After a few moments, Daniel spoke again.

“When you said you’re going to pick me up I assumed you meant in a taxi.”

“Why use a taxi when you have a car?”

“It’s cheaper than paying for parking for the few days we’ll be away.”

“I’m not leaving it there that long. Robby will come to pick it up later today.”

“That’s good. It’s good that you two are getting along.”

“He’s a good kid.”

“He is,” Daniel agreed.

They remained silent for the rest of the trip, Johnny singing softly to the song from the radio, while Daniel checked his emails on his phone. When they arrived at the airport, loud thunder resonated in the sky and a few droplets started to hit the pavement.

“You didn’t bring an umbrella, didn’t you?” Daniel asked looking outside with some trepidation.

“Umbrellas are for pussies, there’s nothing wrong with getting a little wet.”

“You’d think that.”

“Come on, we’ll just make a run for it before it gets worse.”

They quickly took their suitcases and ran towards the airport gates. They manage to arrive without getting themselves completely wet.

“I told you it would be fine,” Johnny said, smirking. Booming thunder sounded behind them as the drizzle became a downpour. Daniel didn’t answer, he simply shook the water droplets from his hair and looked around, trying to locate their terminal.

“Let’s get checked in. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get some coffee.”

Their plans, however, wouldn’t run as smoothly as Daniel had hoped.

“What do you mean the flight is canceled!?” 

“I meant that the plane won’t be leaving, sir. Dangerous weather conditions all throughout the coast. All flights to San Francisco for this week have been canceled.” A blank-faced employee answered in a monotone voice. 

“It’s just a bit of rain! We can’t wait until next week, it’s just impossible!” Daniel’s raised voice resonated loudly over the sound of thunder. Johnny saw some security guards looking their way and placed a hand on the other man’s elbow.

“Calm down,” he said in a low tone.

“How can I calm down?! It took me ages to get an appointment with the Federation, we can’t miss it! Or we won’t get the ban lifted on time for the tournament.”

“We’ll figure something out, now come on before they lock us up.” He dragged a sputtering Daniel away until they reached a sitting area. “Stay here, I’ll bring you some coffee and we’ll talk.” 

Johnny came back a few minutes later with two styrofoam cups filled with steaming coffee. It was the cheap kind, but Daniel was still glad to have something to focus on. He felt the other man take a seat next to him and drink his coffee silently. Daniel took a sip, the bitter watery taste reminded him of the coffee his mother used to make for him when he was young.

“So, do you want to tell me what was that about?”

“Perhaps I overreacted.”

“You think so?”

“But we have so much running in this, we can’t fail.”

“Larusso, it’s really not the end of the world. The Federation will understand we can’t make it. And if our students can’t participate this year, they’ll participate in the next one. We’ll solve it eventually.”

“No, we can’t fail. We have to make it. I can’t fail at this too, I just can’t.”

“What do you mean?”

Daniel sighed and took another sip of coffee.

“Amanda sent me the divorce papers yesterday.”

“Oh, that's... That's rough, man. Sorry.”

“I just can’t fail at this too, John. Don't you see? We have to make it.”

“Then we will,” Johnny said with a new determination.

“How?”

“Well, if you can’t go by air, the solution is to go by land.”

“I’m not getting on a bus,” Daniel said somberly.

“Don’t worry princess, I wouldn’t force you to mingle with the lower classes.”

“Don’t make me sound like a snob. I get sick on busses.”

“Sure you do. In any case, I was suggesting we drive there. It’s around five hours, give or take. We’d arrive later, but still with plenty of time for our appointment.”

“Drive in the rain?” Daniel didn’t sound so sure.

“I’ll drive carefully and I’ve done the trip a few times when I was younger, so I know the way. It may take us longer, but I’ll at least take us.”

“I’m not sure,”

“Do you have a better idea?”

“No, I don't. Are you sure you can do it?”

“Yes, Larusso, cross my heart.”

“I guess we are driving then,” Daniel said, still sounding unsure. 

“Don’t give me that attitude. I’ll even let you pick the music. As long as you don’t pick any of that pussy shit you like to listen to.”

“It’s not pussy shit. It’s classic.”

“Whatever, it has no place in my car. I’ll talk to Robby and let him know not to come for the car.”

Daniel nodded a bit more enthusiastically. Johnny sounded sure of his plan, and Daniel could admit that he really didn’t see another way of doing it. But he suspected, six hours in a car with the blonde man couldn’t lead to anything good.

#  ** CHAPTER 5: ON THE ROAD **

It took Johnny a while to convince Robby that he wasn’t joking, that he really was going on a road trip with Daniel. Then Daniel refused to run to the car under the pouring rain, so they had to wait until it stopped a little. After that, Johnny made them stop at a Walmart to get some provisions for the trip. Initially, Daniel insisted on staying in the car but later changed his mind, not wanting to imagine what Johnny would buy without supervision. In the end, he allowed some junk food, but added some fruit and put his foot down at beer, exchanging it for water. He also added a couple of umbrellas, because he refused to keep making a run for it every time he had to leave the car. Once that was done, Johnny insisted on breakfast, so they stopped at a diner where Daniel ordered coffee, toast, and a fruit salad and then had to witness Johnny consuming a full breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, hash browns, and syrup-drenched pancakes under the excuse that he needed the strength to drive. 

Two hours later, they were finally on the road, REO Speedwagon sounding from the stereo.

“According to Google, we should be arriving in around 5 hours and 20 minutes…” Daniel said looking at his phone.

“ _ Head north toward S Inglewood Ave. _ ”

“What the fuck was that!?”

“Since you don’t have satnav in your car, I programmed Google Maps to get us there.”

“What?”

“Google Maps. To give us directions.”

“I don’t need directions from a robot. I know how to get there.”

“You knew how to get there years ago, this is updated. You missed the turn!”

“We are not going that way.”

“Wait, it’ll find another route.”

“ _ Head east on W 142nd St toward S Inglewood Ave _ .”

“Larusso, I swear to god if you don’t shut that robot woman up I’m dumping you on the side of the road.”

“Fine, but if we get lost…”

“I won’t get lost. I know the way!”

Daniel silenced the phone, but still stared at the map, checking their location.

“Daniel, I swear I know the way. I promise it’ll be fine.” 

Daniel put the phone away in shock. The use of his name startled him. Johnny never called him that. It was always ‘Larusso’ or some other nickname. Daniel found that he liked the sound of it coming from the other man. It felt oddly intimate in a way that brought to focus their situation, they would be spending hours together in the car. And even longer during the weekend. It made him giddy in a way he didn’t care to examine too closely.

“You never call me that.”

“What?”

“Don’t ‘what’ me. You know perfectly well what.”

“I guess I don’t. Worked, though. Maybe I’d call you like that more often.” Johnny said, giving him a wink, in a way that Daniel thought sounded remarkably like flirting. He quickly changed the subject.

“So how are things with Robby?”

“I’m surprised you don’t know. You spend as much time with him as I do.”

“Well, he seems happy on my end.”

“That’s good.”

“And what about Miguel?”

“He’s getting better. Robby talked to him, apologized. I don’t think they’ll ever be friends, but at least they won’t start a fight every time they lay eyes on each other. It has been difficult for Miguel, but Robby is doing his best. He even brings Miguel his homework when he misses classes because of physiotherapy.”

“It strikes me how much like ourselves at that age they are. And we got around to not try to kill each other in the end.”

“Larusso, you still want to crane-kick me in the face every time you see me.”

“Not every time. And I manage to resist the urge.”

“Just because you’ll probably need a hip replacement after.”

“I’m not that old! I’m pretty sure I can still pull it off.”

“You’re so full of shit.”

“If it weren’t raining, I’d tell you to stop the car so I could show you.”

“And after the ambulance takes you to the hospital, what about me? Do I just go to the meeting alone? No fucking way!”

“When we come back then.”

“It’s a date. I’ll even offer up my face as a target. That’s how confident I am you won’t be able to do it.”

“Are you sure? And putting that pretty face of yours at risk?”

“Pretty, eh?”

“It wasn’t a compliment.”

“It sure sounded like one,” Johnny said, smirking.

Daniel rolled his eyes, but there was a soft smile on his lips. Most people would find their arguments exhausting, but it worked for them. Their relationship had always been one of intense emotion, of extremes. Maybe they’d never be friends in the more traditional way, but this worked for them. It was the safe space in between. 

“Robby and Miguel are going to be fine, we won’t let them make the same mistakes we did,” Daniel said finally. 

“Seems to me like they already did.” 

“Maybe, but it’s not too late.”

They remained silent after that, thinking about the events of the past few months and how they had shaped their current relationship and their students. Not for the first time, Daniel thought of Mr. Miyagi, what he would say about all of this. Something incredibly wise that would probably boil down to ‘take your head out of your ass and start accepting things for what they are and not for what they were or what you think they should be’. Daniel smiled to himself as he looked out the window. Dark clouds gathered in the sky, so close together that it seemed like it was night. The rumble of Johnny’s car along with the soft patter of rain against its roof was strangely soothing. Daniel closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them again, they were parked next to a small diner. 

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.”

“Why did we stop?”

“It’s past noon.”

“Already?”

“You slept for like two hours. Snored too. It was really embarrassing.”

“Shut up,” Daniel said and he could feel his face grow hot. Had he really?

Johnny just laughed.

“Come on, let’s go eat,” he said and left the car without even grabbing an umbrella. Daniel sighed, grabbed both of them, and left the car too.

An hour later they came back to the car, voices raised. 

“Would it actually kill you to let me pay for something?”

“I just don’t get what’s the big deal!”

“The big deal is that you seem to love showing your money around and making me feel like a hobo!”

“That… That’s not at all what’s happening at all.”

“Then what is it? Are you just guilty for the rent thing?”

“No! Well, yes, actually. I shouldn’t have done that. But that’s not it either. Or it’s not only that.”

“Then what?”

“I was just trying to be nice. Friendly.”

“Goddamnit, Larusso,” Johnny said frustrated, “there’s a line between friendliness and being someone’s sugar daddy, and we’re one blowjob away from crossing it.”

“What!? I don’t… Where would you even… ” Daniel sputtered, trying to form a coherent sentence into his mind but found it impossible.

“You heard me! The cars, the suit, the food. You didn’t even take my money for the plane tickets!”

“I know that you have some money issues. I didn’t want to put you on the spot. And I only gave you a car because Louie burnt down your other one.”

“Ok, what about the first car? The one you fixed for free?”

“That was just… a friendly gesture.”

“Sure.”

“Ok, fine, that one I was showing off a bit. But the others, I was trying to be considerate.”

“Well, you overdid it. I know I’m not rich, but I’m not doing too badly with the dojo. I can pay for things.”

“Of course you can, John. Sorry.”

“Ok, as long as we’re clear on that.”

“Where did you even get that idea? The sugar daddy thing?”

“Miguel, when I told him about the suit.”

“And how the hell does he know about sugar daddies?”

“These kids and the internet. You’d be surprised by what they know.”

“Tell me about it. I shudder to think what my children get up to there.”

“Your daughter is probably fine. It’s the other you should worry about, the gremlin.”

“Antoni? He can be a little difficult.”

“He’s a little shit. I wonder who he takes after.”

“If you’re insinuating…”

“You are a little shit? Yes.”

“What can I say? I’m a scrappy Jersey kid, it comes with the package.”

“Please, you’re not so scrappy anymore.”

“Are you paying me a compliment?”

“Just making an observation.”

“That I’m not scrappy, because now I’m…”

“Tall and shit, you know. Not as tall as me, of course. And, like, not lanky. You look f… alright. For your age.”

“Wow, no wonder you have the reputation of a lady’s man. I don’t know how am I going to resist the urge to throw myself to you.”

“Shut up,” Johnny said smiling, but there was a barely perceptible blush crawling up his cheeks.

Suddenly, the car stopped with a rough metallic sound, the sudden movement pushing both men forward. Without thinking, Johnny stretched his arm across Daniel’s chest.

“What’s going on?” Daniel asked, pushing Johnny’s arm away.

“I don’t know,” Johnny said, trying to start the car again without success.

“Shit,” both men said in unison.

#  ** CHAPTER 6: ONE BED **

“I’m just saying I could have fixed it.”

“With no tools? No spare parts?”

“He was probably swindling you. If you’d only let me look at it.”

“You did! And you said you couldn’t do anything!”

“Because of the rain!”

“It’s done, Larusso. He’ll fix it and then we’ll be out of here.”

“Tomorrow! In the meantime, we have to stay  _ here _ .”

Here being a rather run-down motel at the side of the road.

“It’s just one night, you’ll survive,” Johnny said. “This is us.”

“17 perfect. You know that number is bad luck.”

“No, that’s 13.”

“That one too. But my nonna used to say 17 meant misfortune.”

“Well, it’s the only room left, so shall we?”

Johnny opened the door and turned on the light. The room looked dingy under the artificial light. Its decoration, in orange, yellow, and ochre, made it look like something out of a seedy 70’s film, the kind of place where drug deals went south. That wasn’t, however, what had both men staring dumbstruck at the center of the room.

“That’s a bed. There’s only one bed.”

“No shit.”

“There has to be a mistake, we asked for a double,” Daniel said.

“And they said they gave us the last room available,” Johnny said, resigned. He put his things down on the floor and walked towards the bed.

“What are you doing?”

“Taking a nap?”

“No, no, no, no. Don’t get comfortable, I’ll sort this out.”

“Whatever.”

Half an hour later, Johnny was startled awake by a bony finger poking his shoulder. The room was dark.

“John,” a voice whispered. “Are you sleeping? Johnny!”

Johnny sighed.

“No luck with the room?” he asked, his voice sounding rough from sleep.

“No, they said if we didn’t like it, we can go somewhere else.”

Johnny sat up, sheets falling over his hips, and turned on the light on the bedside table. Daniel was looking for something in one of his bags.

“If you even think I’m going out in the rain to look for another place…”

“No, no, it’s fine. We’ll stay…” He turned around holding a toothbrush and proceeded to drop it on the floor.“You’re not wearing a shirt.”

“My clothes were wet.”

“You could have just grabbed a dry one… Wait, clothes? As in all of them? Are you naked under there?”

Johnny smirked.

“Why don’t you come and check.”

“That’s unacceptable. I have to sleep on that bed too!”

“I stayed on my side, don’t worry. And we’re both guys, I don’t have anything you haven’t seen before. I mean, much better, but essentially the same.”

Daniel groaned loudly, making Johnny laugh.

“Come on, you look tired. Come take a nap, you can’t even wear one of those nerdy pajamas I’m sure you wear.”

“They are regular pajamas,” Daniel said defensively. “I  _ am  _ tired.”

Johnny just smiled and moved the sheets on the other side of the bed invitingly.

“I guess I’ll go change.”

When he exited the bathroom, wearing pajama bottoms and a plain shirt, Johnny was on his back, sheets still bunched up below his belly button. Daniel tried very hard not to look at the hard muscles of the blond man’s chest and abdomen. He got on the bed gingerly, trying not to stray an inch from his side of the bed, and then stayed completely still looking at the ceiling. Johnny huffed a laugh and turned the light off.

Daniel felt the other man moving around for a bit, then settled with a sigh. Soon, his breathing became slow and steady. For Daniel's part, sleep didn’t come as easy. Thoughts kept turning around in his head. He focused on the sounds of the storm outside, and Johnny’s soft breathing, and closed his eyes. 

When Daniel woke up again, it took him a while to remember where he was. He felt better rested than he had felt in ages. The warmth of the bed, the soft sound of the rain against the ceiling, and an enticing almost spicy scent seemed to inundate his senses and lull him into a perfect cocoon of comfort. He moved, trying to bury himself further in the pillow… except it wasn’t a pillow? The soft snores made him open his eyes wide and all he saw was blond hair.

While he was sleeping, he ended up hugging Johnny. No, not hugging, he was spooning the man. Big spooning. His arms were around the other man’s chest, his own chest plastered against his back and their legs were locked and entwined in a way that it would have been hard to tell them apart. And his crotch was… And Johnny wasn’t wearing… Daniel’s brain short-circuited and his body became frozen. 

He tried to extricate himself carefully, but it seemed like sleeping Johnny would have none of it, as he immediately brought Daniel back to his original position and then pushed himself against him impossibly further, all the while mumbling something that he couldn’t quite understand. 

Daniel knew he wouldn’t be able to move away, at least not without waking Johnny. There was only one thing to do. So he sighed, resigned, and burrowed his face against the blonde’s neck, determined to continue sleeping. It was easier to fall asleep the second time. And just before his mind melted into the land of dreams, he thought he heard Johnny making a contented sound. 

#  ** CHAPTER 7: BALLROOM BLITZ  **

When Daniel woke up again, he was alone. The bed was no longer as comfortable as it had been. There were lumps in the mattress and the sheets were coarse and scratchy. The room was even darker than before, but there was a sliver of light coming from the bathroom door, along with the sound of a shower. Daniel turned the light on the bedside table and checked his phone, it was just past six. Time to get up.

He got dressed slowly, thinking whether Johnny had woken up with Daniel's arms around him and how he may have felt about it. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear the shower turning off or the bathroom door opening.

"You are up," the deep voice startled him and he turned around to find Johnny standing there wearing only a towel around. Daniel's heart raced when he saw the small droplets of water sliding through the man's chest, his strong arms and legs glistening under the golden light of the lamp. 

"I... I forgot my clothes out here, sorry," the man said lowering his eyes, an enticing blush gaining ground over his pale skin. Daniel was confused by his attitude and hesitant tone, until he looked down and discovered that he had been so distracted, he didn't notice he was wearing nothing other than underwear. 

"Oh," he managed to say, "I guess I'll just... If you have finished..."

In a second, he grabbed the first shirt and trousers he found and disappeared into the bathroom. He tried hard not to keep looking at Johnny's wet and naked body, but turning around to close the door, he caught a glimpse of the blond man's broad and powerful back that made his throat dry. And if he shut the door with more force than necessary, Johnny didn't say anything.

When he came back to the room, Johnny was already dressed, typing on his phone. 

"Robby?" Daniel asked.

"Miguel," he said and quickly put the phone away. "Dinner?"

Daniel just nodded. 

Dinner was awkward, to say the least. They were both too polite, making small talk and saying please and thank you. There was none of the fire from their previous conversations, in which each utterance was a challenge and each exchange a battlefield. It seemed unnatural to Daniel like they were strangers.

Once they'd paid (Johnny this time, without Daniel putting any fight) they stood in front of the restaurant doors looking at the rain falling outside.

"Guess, we should go back," Johnny said, voice filled with dread.

"Yes," Daniel said.

Suddenly, Johnny turned to Daniel frowning.

"No, you know what, fuck this." 

Daniel looked confused as Johnny approached a waitress. He couldn't hear what he said but she answered pointing in some direction. When Johnny came back, he grabbed Daniel by the arm and dragged him outside.

"What the fuck? Where are we going?"

"To a bar, we're getting drunk. Come on."

Daniel rushed to open the umbrella as he tried to keep up with the man.

"Are you nuts? We can't get drunk,"

"Why not? The car won't be ready after tomorrow afternoon, at least. Plenty of time to recover. Come on, Larusso. Don't be a pussy."

The insult actually perked Daniel up.

"Fine, but if you pass out, I leave you where you fall."

Johnny just laughed. 

An hour later, they were sitting in a bar, surrounded by empty glasses. Daniel was talking, words slurring slightly. His arm clutching Jhonny's arm, not letting him move more than a few inches away.

"And then... And then I just... honked his nose," he said and burst out laughing, Johnny was laughing with him.

"You're such a little shit, like your sensei."

"I learned it from the best," Daniel said with a mischievous glint in his eyes and then, before the other man could stop him, honked Johnny's nose, and then proceeded to dissolve into a fit of giggles.

"I've defeated you," he declared.

"You're so wasted, Larusso. I'd have never guessed you were such a lightweight," Johnny said with a smile.

"It's your fault, I'm not good with tequila. Amanda used to find it hilarious before, you know, when we used to go out before the kids."

"I bet, you're such a dork."

"She's dating now, some lawyer from the valley. I don't know if they drink tequila, though."

"Ah, shit, sorry. That's too bad."

"No, I'm not... It's fine. She deserves to be happy. And she wasn't happy with karate the way I am happy with karate. It wasn't fair."

"I don't know, man. You had a pretty nice life. Was karate worth it?"

"I don't know how to explain it, I can be myself with karate. Sometimes it brings out the worst in me, but it brings out the best, too."

"Yeah, no, I get it."

"It's balance."

"Sure."

"And we are balance, too. Like yin and yang. You with Cobra Kai and me with Miyagi-do. We complement each other, we fit together perfectly."

"No, no, don't turn on the philosophy bullshit."

"What about you? Was karate worth it?"

"My life was far from perfect, so anything would have been an improvement."

"Can I ask you something?"

"No."

"Why did you choose to name your dojo Cobra Kai? You could have named it anything else and save everyone a lot of trouble."

Johnny laughs.

"Why do you think?"

"I guess it was your way to deal with all your unfinished issues with Kreese and all of that."

"God, no. Well, maybe, I've never thought of that. But that's not the main reason. Do you want to know the main reason?"

Johnny's voice had gotten low and his face was just a few inches away from Daniel.

"Yeah," Daniel said, his Jersey accent thicker through the alcohol haze.

"I wanted to screw with you."

"You can't be serious."

"Absolutely. The moment I put on the sign, I knew you'd turn up eventually. And you did!"

"God, you're such a dick."

“You say that I’m stuck in the past, but I don’t think I’m the only one with unfinished business.”

“Do you want to hear something funny?”

"Go on.”

“I was hoping you’d come to the dealership one day. When I saw your name, I was so excited.”

“Yeah, I could tell you really enjoyed it.”

“Ok, so maybe I behaved like an ass. But it was really good to see you.”

“So you say.”

“And it’s good that you’re here now.”

“God, don’t get sentimental.”

"I like spending time with you, Johnny. I wish we had done this before," Daniel said earnestly. 

“I’m going to take a piss before I do something I regret,” Johnny said and disappeared in the direction of the toilets.

Daniel looked around, the bar was small and only half full. The music was low, so he could hear the low rumble of other people’s conversations and the sound of some patrons playing pool.

Suddenly, some music started to play and it took a second for Daniel to notice that it was coming from Johnny’s phone, which he had left on the table. He looked in the directions of the toilets, but Johnny wasn’t coming. So he decided to pick it up, just in case it was an emergency.

“Hello?” 

_ “Who’s this _ ?” A young man’s voice said.

“ _ Who’s this? _ Who are you?”

“ _ This is John’s phone and you’re not him, so who are you and what are you doing with his phone. _ ” The voice sounded strangely familiar, but Daniel couldn’t place it.

“Well, I’m with John, so I think I have the right to ask questions.”

“ _ That snake! He never said he had a boyfriend! _ ”

“What! No, I meant…”

“ _ And he came to the shop with some old guy too, he said was his friend, but was probably fucking him too! _ ”

“Wait, shop? Old guy?”

“ _ And he told me he had never been with a guy, what a bastard playing us like that! _ ”

“And you two have been… erm, intimate?”

“ _ Well, sexting. And some phone sex. But we were certainly planning to meet in person. You need to leave him, man. He’s hot and all, but you don’t deserve being treated like that. _ ”

“Ok, but…”

“ _ Tell him I said that he should fuck himself. _ ”

And with that the man hung up and left Daniel staring at the phone in confusion. Daniel almost fell from his chair when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, what’s up?”

It was just Johnny. His rival of 34 years and tentative friend of a few weeks. The man he had spent the last day with and he had slept next to, but that at no moment had he deemed necessary to tell Daniel about this new development in his life. Anger started to rise in Daniel, he felt betrayed.

“Sorry, your phone rang and I picked it. It was your  _ boyfriend _ .”

“M… My what?”

“Don’t play stupid! He told me you’ve been sexting for weeks!”

Daniel threw Johnny’s phone on the table along with some money.

“I’m leaving,” he said, voice full of venom. But before he could move, Johnny grabbed him by the arm, a sudden movement that made both men wobble.

“Larusso, wait, let me explain.”

“There’s nothing to explain, your little friend made things very clear.”

He tried to shake Johnny’s hand off his arm, but the blonde just tightened his grip.

“You got everything wrong!”

“Really? So you haven’t been sexting that… that  _ boy _ .”

“No, not that. We have been… sending messages, but I was just…”

Suddenly, someone was saying something to them. Johnny had been too focused on Daniel to register what, but Daniel had. He turned around, furious.

“What did'ya say?” Thick Jersey accent coming through every syllable.

“I said you fags should take this outside, we don’t want any of that shit here.” The guy was tall, at least a head taller than Johnny and his tone was menacing. Behind him, four of his friends were sitting at a table. 

“Come on, Larusso, let’s go,” Johnny said, now trying to drag Daniel in the direction of the door, but he pushed him away and walked to the man with a determined look on his face.

“Whatcha you gonna do if you don’t?” Daniel said, taking a step forward.

“Larusso…” Johnny said warningly.

“Yeah, Larusso, why don’t you listen to your bitch and get out of here.”

Daniel didn't say anything, just frowned and punched the guy in the face so hard it hit against the table his friends were sitting, spilling their drinks. The other four men stood up, but Daniel didn’t give any signs of backing down. Johnny groaned as the men walked towards Daniel, whose arms were positioned in front of his face, ready to fight. 

“I guess we are doing this now,” Johnny said, resigned, assuming his fighting stance.

It wasn’t their finest fight. They’d have probably done better sober, but it still surprised Johnny how coordinated their movements were. Their ability, even hampered by their alcohol as it was, surprised the other guys. And soon, the thugs found themselves on the floor. Only then, Johnny looked around and saw the bartender talking on the phone about the fight and he knew that things were about to become a lot more complicated.

“Let’s go, Larusso,” he said urgently. And Daniel seemed to come out of a trance and remembered for the first time where he was. He looked at Johnny wide-eyed but nodded and quickly followed him out of the bar. 

Outside, only a light drizzle was falling and the streets were glistening with the day’s rain and the lights from the passing cars. No sooner did they stepped outside than Daniel started to walk away without even looking at Johnny. He felt anger still coursing through his veins, anger that didn’t have anything to do with the assholes from the bar. 

“Larusso!,” he heard from behind, “The motel is the other way!”

“Leave me alone! I need some air,” he answered without turning back. He could hear Johnny’s steps behind him.

“Come on, you’re drunk, you can’t just take off on your own.”

“Like you aren’t!”

“Well, I’m more used to being drunk.”

“I can’t take care of myself, so fuck off.” 

“Daniel, I’m not leaving you.”

Daniel turned around, face contorted in fury, to find Johnny only a few feet behind me.

“Well, I don’t need a loser like you hanging around me trying to ruin my life as much as you’ve ruined yours, so do me a favor and get away from me!”

Johnny looked too shocked to answer. And Daniel used that time to turn around again and walked away quickly.

He was only a few yards away when he heard Johnny again.

“Wait! I…” He never knew what Johnny was about to say because at that moment he heard a car skidding and a loud thud. When Daniel turned around he saw Johnny laying on the ground in the middle of the street. 

#  ** CHAPTER 8: SOAP OPERA TWIST **

Daniel didn’t remember calling the ambulance or their arrival at the hospital. He didn’t remember making a scene when nobody would tell him how Johnny was doing or throwing his credit cards on a nurse’s face when they asked him for Johnny’s insurance information. But he did remember the heart-wrenching feeling in his chest when he saw Johnny on the street and thought, for a second, that he might be dead.

The hard hospital chair in the waiting room was making his sore muscles ache. The bar fight seemed like hours away, and it probably was. He couldn’t stop looking at his hands and clothes stained with Johnny’s dried blood. He had gone to the toilet to try to get the red sticky substance off his skin, but he thought he could still see a crimson tint in it.

He was startled by a hand on his shoulder.

“Mr. Larusso?”

“Yes, sorry,” he said, slightly dazed. It was one of the nurses and she was looking at him concerned.

“Don’t worry, I just wanted to tell you that they finished doing the tests on your husband.”

He didn’t remember telling the hospital that Johnny was his husband.

“I… He…”

“A doctor will come soon to speak to you, ok?” 

Her voice was slow and soothing like she was speaking to a child. He can only nod and she responds with a soft smile. 

Not five minutes later, a short woman wearing a white coat called his name. He stood up quickly and rushed to her side. The severe expression on her face softened when she looked at his shaking hands and blood-covered clothes.

“Please, doctor, how is he? Is he awake? Is he going to recover?”

“Your husband is stable, Mr. Larusso. He suffered quite a blow to the head, but the scans don’t show any damage and there’s no sign of a concussion. He was very lucky.”

“Thank god, I just… there was so much blood, I thought the worst.”

“There was a small gash on his forehead which bled profusely, but it’s already stitched and not a cause for concern. Although there is something else. You may want to take a seat for this.”

Daniel felt his body get numb and his chest tighten. 

“Please, just tell me.”

“As you wish. Your husband seems to be suffering from memory loss.”

“What do you mean?”

“It was impossible for him to recall his name, date of birth, or the current year. He doesn’t even remember what led him to be here” the doctor explained. And then, looking at Daniel’s alarmed face, she quickly added: “This is not uncommon in cases like his, it can be a result of the trauma of the accident. It usually doesn’t last more than a few hours.”

“Will it go on its own or is there’s something we can do to help him?”

“Being in a more familiar environment would help, especially with a loved one. You can tell him a little about his life, but let him remember the details on his own. Most of all, don’t do anything that might cause him upset or push him to remember, let things come naturally to him.”

“I… I understand. So we can leave?”

“Yes, I’ll sign the release, you may go see him. And remember, being with a loved one that doesn’t remember you can be very distressing, but don’t get him upset and don’t push him.”

“Yes, thank you.”

The doctor nodded and disappeared through a hall. It took Daniel a second to compose himself, then he went in search of Johnny’s room. Once he found the correct door, he knocked softly, feeling full of uncertainty about what he was going to find on the other side.

“Come in!” a female voice said and when he entered, he saw the same nurse who spoke to him a few minutes ago.

“Look, John, do you recognize him?”

Johnny was on the bed, brought up by a pile of pillows. There was a bandage around his head, and he was pale. He didn’t look much different than he usually did, except there was something off about his expression in a way that Daniel couldn’t quite put his finger on it. 

“No, sorry.” His voice was the same, but much less full of the usual Lawrence bravado. It sounded shaky.

“This is Daniel, your husband,”

“Oh,” Johnny said simply, but he seemed to relax a bit and his eyes gleamed.

“I understand the doctor is signing his release, so I’ll let you get ready. Call if you need anything.”

Only then Daniel noticed he had been standing, frozen, at the threshold. He smiled at the nurse and walked towards Johnny.

“So, how are you feeling?” he asked. 

“My head hurt. And the rest of my body. Guess I got pretty banged up by that car.”

Daniel had a flash to the fight earlier and the multiple punches they had each received but said nothing.

“Makes sense.”

“So, we are married.”

“Does it… surprise you?”

“A little bit.”

“Because I’m a man.”

“No, not that. I just didn’t expect you to look like that.”

“Like what?” Daniel asked, trying to control his affront.

“You know, like an accountant on holiday. Wait, are you an accountant?” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I didn’t mean it in a bad way! It’s just, it seems like my style is more relaxed, so when they told me my husband was outside I didn’t expect all of this,” he said, moving his hand as if to show he was talking about Daniel’s outfit: dress pants and a blue button-down shirt. “Don’t get me wrong, you look really hot, so I’m not complaining. 

“Really?”

“Don’t I usually say that you look hot?”

“No, not usually.”

“Well, I should.”

“Look, John, there’s something you should know…”

“Knock, knock,” the nurse said from the door, “sorry to interrupt, but here are your papers. I’ll bring a wheelchair in a second.”

“I don’t need a wheelchair,” Johnny said, and he sounded so much like the old Johnny that Daniel’s heart ached.

“Hospital’s policy, I’m afraid. If you want to leave, you’re leaving in this.”

“Don’t be stubborn, the sooner you accept I’m wheeling you out, the sooner we’ll be out of here.”

“Fine,” Johnny acquiesced.

“Mr. Larusso, they need some signatures from you back at the nurse station.”

“I guess I’ll deal with that. You better be on that wheelchair when I come back or I'm carrying you out, bride style.”

"With those noodles you have for arms?" Johnny said, smiling for the first time.

"You'd be surprised what these noodles can do," Daniel answered, more comfortable coming back to their usual bickering.

"I can't wait to find out," Johnny answered flirtatiously, making Daniel shudder. They were certainly getting close to dangerous territory.

"Just be in the chair."

“Are you always so bossy?”

“I’ll be back soon,” Daniel ignored him and left.

When he came back, Johnny was in the wheelchair, talking to the nurse.

“Ready to go? I have a cab outside waiting.”

“Fine, let’s go,” Johnny said, resigned.

Daniel spent the trip back to the motel explaining what they were doing on this trip, trying to keep everything as vague as possible. He knew that he had to tell Johnny the truth, but he didn’t want to risk upsetting him or confuse him further.

When they entered the motel’s room, the first thing that caught Daniel’s attention was the unmade bed, which, under the light of the whole "married" situation, seemed to acquire a whole new meaning. And this meaning was not lost to Johnny, who smirked at Daniel almost immediately.

“Seemed we were busy earlier,” he said.

“It’s not what it looks like, we just took a nap.”

“If you say so.” Johnny sounded unconvinced. He took his jacket off and threw it over to the sofa, missing it by a few inches, then kicked off his shoes.

“I’ll go change for bed,” Daniel said quickly, trying to dissipate the tension that was growing between them. He grabbed his clothes and walked in the direction of the bathroom.

“You don’t need to leave, I mean, it’s not like I haven’t seen everything by now, right?”

“Right. I just though… I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“It won’t, don’t worry. It may even help with my memories,” Johnny winked, smiling.

“Ok, then.”

Daniel reluctantly put the clothes down and sat down on the bed to take off his shoes, trying to take as long as he could. Johnny, for his part, started to take his own clothes. 

A loud cry made Daniel turn and see Johnny trying, unsuccessfully, to take his t-shirt off. In a second, he went to the aid of the wounded man.

“Here, let me help you,”

Careful of the bandage around his head, Daniel helped Johnny. Once they succeeded, the brunette realized how close they had gotten. The blonde’s blue eyes were peering intensely into his and Daniel found it impossible to look away.

“I think you should help me with my pants, too. Just in case.”

Daniel nodded. He carefully unbuttoned them and lowered the zipper, then kneel as he pushed them down, revealing Johnny’s boxer shorts and powerful thighs below. One leg at the time, the pants were off and cast aside. 

That’s when Daniel made a mistake of looking up and seeing Johnny looking at him intently, his desire so obvious in his eyes that made the brunette shiver. And his eyes weren't the only part of the blonde’s anatomy that was showing interest.

Daniel stood up quickly and tried to move away, but a hand on his arm stopped him. Johnny’s other hand moved to Daniel’s chest, playing with the buttons on his shirt. 

“Maybe now I can help  _ you _ ,” he said, voice low and raspy.

And Daniel realized how badly he wanted to let him. The realization came like a bucket of cold water dropped on his head. The anger, the jealousy, the years of wayward thoughts plagued by bright blue eyes, golden hair, and a cocky grin, all those feelings that he had been unable to name and unwilling to recognize, suddenly made sense. He wanted Johnny.

Daniel took a step back. 

“It’s late, we both need to rest,” he said firmly. “Go use the bathroom, I’ll finish fixing things up here.”

Johnny sighed but did as he was told.

“Do you always boss me around?” he said from the bathroom door. “You’re really making me wonder what our sex life is like.”

And with a wink, he closed the bathroom door. When he came back, Daniel was already in bed. All the lights were off, except for the one next to his side of the bed.

“No goodnight kiss, I guess?” Johnny said getting on the bed.

Daniel just ignored him and turned off the light, then he closed his eyes and willed his body to relax. On his back, he could feel his aching muscles finally making themselves known. The fight earlier in the bar felt ages ago, but only now his body seemed to be catching up.

“Daniel, everything is alright between us, right?”

“Why do you ask?”

“You seem distant. Obviously, I can’t compare it to anything, maybe you are always like that.”

“It’s late and I’m tired. And also, I don’t think that having sex right after a head wound is the best idea.”

“So there’s nothing… wrong.”

Daniel turned in Johnny’s direction. In the dark, he could barely make out the shape of his head. But his voice sounded hesitant and strained.

“No, Johnny, there’s nothing wrong.”

“Good,” he said and plastered himself to Daniel’s side, tucking his head on his shoulder and his legs between his. “Is this ok, then? I’m cold.”

Before he could even think about it, his arm wrapped itself around Johnny’s shoulders and the man sighed contentedly warming up his neck. If Johnny needed comfort, he was going to give it to him, even if he suspected he was going to regret it in the morning.

“ _ Johnny _ . Do you always call me like that?”

“No, usually I call you John.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. Nobody else calls you like that.”

“So you’re not only bossy but possessive too.”

“I guess I am.”

“What do I call you? Danny?”

“God, no. You call me Larusso.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Doesn’t it bother you?”

“Sometimes. But it makes the times you call me Daniel more special.”

“You’re such a sap.”

“Goodnight, Johnny.”

“Goodnight, Daniel.”

#  ** CHAPTER 9: WELCOME TO SAN FRANCISCO **

The next morning, although it was actually closer to noon, Daniel woke up with a finger tracing soft patterns on his chest. When he opened his eyes, Johnny was laying next to him, on his side, one hand propping up his head, the other one over Daniel’s beating heart.

“Good morning,” he said with a smile.

“John, what? Good morning.” Johnny didn’t say anything else, just continued smiling and staring at Daniel. “What are you doing?”

“Just admiring my husband.”

“That’s…” Daniel struggled to come up with a word, but none other than creepy came to mind, so he decided to change the subject. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine.”

“Are you sure? Because you’re not acting fine.”

“I’m excellent. And that’s what I was thinking about, I think we should have sex.”

“What? Now?”

“Right his instant.”

“Wh… Why?”

“Because I’m your husband and I don’t want to shirk my marital duties.”

“That’s not…”

“You’re going to make me think that this marriage is a sham.”

“I don’t think…”

“Come on, let’s take off your clothes…” 

Johnny went for the hem of Daniel’s t-shirt, but before he could drag it up, Daniel pushed his hand away and got out of the bed and out of Johnny’s reach.

“John, seriously, you have to stop, I can’t.”

“What do you mean…? Oh, that makes sense. I’m sorry.”

“Sorry about what?”

“You’re impotent! That’s why you won’t have sex with me. You just were too ashamed to tell me.”

“No, I just… I’m not...”

“It’s fine, Daniel. Honestly, I’m sure we can work around it. There must be other ways you can make me, your  _ husband, _ happy.”

“I don’t even…”

“And me, as your  _ husband _ , will stand by you even though you are absolutely incapable of satisfying me as I deserve. But I made a promise when we married and death do us apart or some shit.”

“I’m not sure that’s how…”

“And I will fulfill my promise, even when people in the street wonder what’s a hot piece of ass like me doing with this, decrepit, old man, I’ll tell them that you are my  _ husband _ , and you might be old, and impotent, and bossy, and smug, and self-righteous, but you have money, so you’re alright.”

Daniel's heart skipped a bit.

“When did you remember?”

“When I woke up,” Johnny said with a big smile.

“God, you’re never going to let me live this down.” Daniel sat on the bed and covered his face with his hands.

“Not for a second, Larusso. You’ll be on your deathbed and I’ll be there whispering in your year about that time I lost my memory and you pretended to be my husband.”

“It wasn’t like that, ok?" Daniel said, looking back at Johnny who was stretched on the bed smirking at him in delight, "They just assumed we were married. I may have gone into hysterics when they brought you in and, for some reason, they concluded we were married.”

“And why didn't you correct them?”

“Because it’d have meant explaining our actual relationship, and there was no time to explain 34 years worth of our history.”

“Could you have told them we were friends?”

_ Oh _

“I... No, I guess I didn’t even consider it at the moment, no. I’m sorry, John. But it was a very stressful moment, and I was still kinda drunk!”

Johnny just laughed.

“Don’t worry about it. Although, for the record, for the short amount of time we were pretend-married, it was kinda… ok.”

“Yeah?” Daniel asked with a smile forming on his lips, then another thought came to his mind. “Wait, then what was this whole charade about? What would you had done if I had said yes to having sex with you?”

“I was just messing with you. And I never thought you’d accept. You’re much too honorable to have said yes.” And with that, he stood up and walked to the bathroom. "We should get ready, the mechanic sent me a message saying the car is ready."

Not even 24 hours after checking in at the motel, Johnny and Daniel packed their bags and checked out. 

It was decided, after some heated discussion, that Johnny wouldn't be driving because of his head wound. So he stayed with the suitcases while Daniel picked up their car and then went back to the motel for him. Johnny grumbled slightly seeing Daniel behind the wheel but didn't say anything out loud.

The hospital was their first stop, so Johnny could get his wound check. This turned out to be a huge embarrassing disaster, as he spent the whole time calling Daniel his ‘husband’ and becoming increasingly more handsy, all the while the nurses cooed at them and called them a lovely couple. At least the doctor deemed Johnny well enough to travel and told him to check with a doctor back home to take the stitches out, which Johnny said he would do, but Daniel knew he would have to be the one to make him go. So he made a mental note to make an appointment with his own doctor for next week. When they were leaving, Johnny looked back and  _ winked  _ at the nurses while his hand moved down to grab Daniel's ass. Daniel yelped and Johnny laughed to the car. 

After that ordeal, their trip resumed. 

Things had gone back to normal between them. Much of the awkwardness of the day before had disappeared, so they snapped at each other, they quibbled and bickered, and everything was right in the word again. Except it wasn’t. Nothing was right. There was now a tension between them that felt like a chasm echoing on their every interaction. And maybe it had always been there, maybe it had existed since they had first laid eyes on each other. The difference is that now they knew it was there, in every accidental touch, every fond smile, every heated gaze.

Daniel had been driving in silence for an hour when Johnny talked. 

“So… about yesterday…” Johnny started.

“I think maybe it would be better if we forgot about yesterday and we focused on the meeting today.”

“Are you sure? You seemed pretty upset.”

“Of course I was upset, you got run over by a car!”

“First, I got hit by a car, there’s a difference. Second, that’s not what I’m talking about and you know it.”

Daniel didn’t say anything. He stubbornly kept his eyes to the front.

“I see how it is. Ok, so I’ll start. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about the gay thing.”

“You didn’t have to tell me.”

“Are you shitting me?”

“Look, yes, I overreacted last night. I was drunk. And maybe that wasn’t the only thing I was reacting to. I’m sorry, ok? With the ban, and the divorce and the kids, it’s a lot. And I just sort of… exploded.”

“Well, for what it’s worth, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I guess I was a bit… embarrassed about it. And also, I wasn’t sure. I wanted some confirmation before I started to tell people.”

“So you haven’t told anybody?”

“No. Well, I told Miguel. And Carmen. Rosa was there, too. And Robby knows, too. But that’s it.”

“ _ That _ ’s it? That’s almost everyone you know!”

“Not everyone! I didn’t tell any of the other Cobras yet. I have a whole speech planned out, though.”

“And what about me?”

“I would have told you too, Larusso. You were definitely next on the list.”

“Was I? Not the older cobras? Or the owner of the mini-mart? What about Kreese? Don’t you want to pop to the prison for a quick chat and come out to him?”

“Man, that would actually be pretty awesome, but I don’t know about going there, I think maybe I’ll just send him a picture of me making out with some hot guy and give him a heart attack.”

“Johnny!”

“Yes, Larusso. You were the next person I was going to tell, I promise.”

“So now you’re sure about it? About being gay?”

“I’m actually bisexual, but yes. I’m sure.”

“I guess your little friend fulfilled his purpose then.” Disdain dripped from every syllable of his words. 

“Are you mad about it?”

“Why would I be mad?”

“I don’t know, you tell me.”

“I’m not mad.”

“You sound mad.”

“Well, I’m not. I guess I’m just surprised you chose that… that  _ twink _ to experiment.”

“I don’t know, he offered and he’s hot.”

“Because if  _ I _ were to explore my sexuality, I would do it with someone I know well, maybe for many years. Also someone closer to my age.”

“I don’t think Bobby would be into it. I’m pretty sure it goes against his job or something.”

“No one else?”

“Jimmy? He’s happily married.”

“Forget about it.”

“Unless you had someone in mind?”

“No, this is none of my business, as you decided by not telling me, so I’m not getting involved.”

“Larusso.”

“You’re a grown man. You can make your own decisions. Does it make me mad? Yes, it makes me mad. You’re 53 years old, you shouldn’t be fooling around with some  _ boy _ who only cares about your dick. You should find someone you can share your life with, someone who shares your interest and is willing to put the time and effort to make the relationship work.”

“Daniel, stop the car.”

“What? Why?”

“Just do it.”

“Ok, ok.”

Daniel drove the car to the side of the road then turned off the engine.

“So, what…” but before he could continue, Johnny grabbed his face and smashed their mouths together. The kiss was intense and clumsy, but Daniel gave himself to it completely. He cradled Johnny’s face on his hand, caressing the soft stubble that had grown there, and took charge. The blonde’s lips became pliant in his, and Daniel deepened the kiss. Every nerve ending buzzing with electricity as his every sense was consumed by the close contact with the blonde.

When they broke apart, Daniel opened his eyes to see Johnny studying him with an uncertain expression on his face. And he didn’t know what to do to make it disappear other than kissing the other man again. So he did. Much softer this time, savoring the kiss without urgency.

“I wanted to do that for a very long time,” Johnny said when they finally separated. His voice was soft, barely louder than a whisper.

“Why didn’t you?” asked Daniel, still caressing the other’s man’s face.

“Because I thought you were straight. Until a few days ago, you were talking about going back to your wife. And I was a pussy, too afraid to take a risk.”

“And what, you were going to get involved with some random guy just because you didn’t think you had a chance with me?”

“He wasn’t some random guy, he reminded me of you.”

“He didn’t look anything like me!”

“No, but he’s a bossy little shit.”

“And you love that.”

“Yeah.”

“And me?”

“And you too, Larusso.”

“I love you too, Johnny.”

They kissed again. It would be quite a while until they went back to the road.

#  CHAPTER 10: IT ENDS (Epilogue)

Johnny checked his phone again for what it felt was the thousand time. Still no new messages, no calls, only a minute difference from the previous time. He put it back in his pocket. His hands were shaking slightly and he didn't know what to do with them, so he started to tear the sheet of paper that he was holding with his speech. Small chunks of paper fell all around his bouncing leg. 

“Stop,” Daniel said and grabbed his hand with his. 

“Sorry,” he answers. “Why are they taking so long? That has to be a bad sign.”

“It has only been a few minutes, they are deliberating.”

“It was a great speech. The answer should be obvious.”

“It was a fantastic speech, but the council still has to discuss it.”

The headquarters of the National Karate Federation was located in a large building in downtown San Francisco. Its walls were decorated with endless rows of pictures from different events from a wide variety of ages and locations.

Daniel and Johnny had entered the building a few minutes after 7 PM. A little later than anticipated but it couldn’t be helped, the sight of Johnny in the suit had been a little too much for Daniel, and John hadn't been able to resist messing up some of Daniel’s meticulously arranged outfit and hair. Regardless of their little interlude, they managed to make it in time and only with their clothes slightly disarrayed and some buttons oddly clasped.

7.15 on the dot, they were called to a conference room where the members of the council of the Federation had gathered to hear their case. Their speech was short, but passionate and mostly focused on their students, about their successes and failures, about the obstacles they had had to overcome, and the way karate had helped improve their life. By the end of it, Daniel’s voice had been overcome with emotion and Johnny’s eyes were brightly wet. Daniel was the one to finish their speech with a direct appeal for the council.

“Our students have been working tirelessly and incessantly to participate in the tournament. They have sacrificed a huge part of their life to karate and they have earned the right to show what they can do and to represent the dojos they are so proud to belong to. What we did was unacceptable and we are completely willing to face the consequences for our actions, but we have to beg you not to let our mistakes spoil something our students have worked so hard for. I hope you can see that they deserve better. Thank you.”

“Very well, Mr. Larusso, Mr. Lawrence, if you wouldn’t mind waiting outside, we need to deliberate our decision. We’ll call you when we finish,” said the chairman of the Council. 

“Just sit down and stay still for a few minutes,” Daniel Johnn soothingly,“ still holding Johnny’s hand.

“I’m trying. You know what would help?” 

“We’re not slipping to the toilets to fool around.”

“Just a few minutes!” Johnny begged using his other hand to caress Daniel’s thigh, getting higher and higher until Daniel slapped it away.

“Johnny! We were already punished for inappropriate behavior just because of a fight, what do you think would happen if they find us having sex in the toilets?”

“I guess,” grumbled Johnny. 

“Mr. Larusso, Mr. Lawrence, the council is ready with their decision,” a young man said.

Daniel nodded then looked at Johnny.

“Ready?”

“Let’s get this over with.”

The short walk back to the conference room, which would normally take only a few seconds, seemed to last an eternity. Hearts beating fast, both men walked shoulder to shoulder, ready to face the music.

“Gentlemen, please, take a seat. We have discussed your case and we have finally reached an agreement. The Federation had worked long and hard to distance karate from its history of violence in this country and to promote karate’s healthy lifestyle and core values. You must then understand that the… behavior you displayed was absolutely inadmissible.

However, your eloquent appeal has made us consider other perspectives on the matter. It would be nothing but unfair to punish your students for something that is solely your responsibility. Not only that, but, analyzing the stats and data from previous years, Cobra Kai and Miyagi Do had been not only responsible for a surge of interest in karate in the San Fernando area, but both dojos had presented most of the top competitors of the past two tournaments. 

For this reason, we have unanimously decided to lift the ban on your dojos and allow your students to participate.”

Johnny raised his fist in triumph while Daniel smiled widely.

“Thank you so much, this will mean so much to our students,” the brunette said.

“Not so fast, there’s a condition.”

“Condition?”

“Yes. We understand that you’re both two-time champions of the All Valley tournament, is that right?”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

Daniel put a warning hand on Johnny’s arm.

“We are, why do you ask?”

“Next month, the Federation is organizing a demonstration show for charity. We are looking to showcase a variety of talented members from all over the country. We want you two to participate in an exhibition fight.”

“Against each other?” Daniel asked incredulously.

“Based on your previous behavior, I don’t see how that can be a problem, do you?” the man smirked.

“We fight and that’s it?” Johnny asked.

“That’s it.”

Both men looked at each other and nodded.

“We’ll do it.”

“Excellent! The demonstration will take place in Las Vegas. I’ll have my assistant send you the details. We all look forward to seeing you then,” the man stood up and shook their hands.

Daniel and Johnny kept up the semblance of professionalism until they reached the exit, but once outside, it faded to nothing as both men jumped and hugged in celebration.

“We did it! We actually did it!”

“I knew we would, we were too good to pass.”

“We make a pretty good team,” Daniel said.

Johnny smiled and kissed Daniel with so much intensity, the brunette felt weak in the knees. 

“We should go back to the hotel and celebrate,” Johnny said breaking the kiss and wagging his eyebrows. 

“Moments like this, I’m not sure what I saw in you,” Daniel said smiling.

“Let’s go back to our room and I’ll show you.”

Daniel just laughed but took Johnny’s hand.

“You’re not worried about the fight, right?”

“Of course not, I’m pretty sure I can beat you.”

“Please, bring it on, old man.”

Johnny kissed Daniel one more time, then dragged him to the car.

“Honestly, I’m more worried about going to Vegas.”

“Why?”

“Well, all those clubs, bars, and wedding chapels, God knows what might happen there.”

“No, don’t you dare! Don’t even think of it! I’m not getting married in some cheap Vegas chapel by a man dressed like Elvis.”

“There are other options too, it doesn’t have to be Elvis.”

“So help me god, John, if we ever even consider getting married in the future, and that is a big if right now, we’re doing it properly, not some drunken escapade that I’d likely not remember. I want an outdoor ceremony on the beach, I want a proper reception with a Japanese theme, I want us sober and wearing tuxes and will all our family surrounding us, understood?"

"So you have put some thought into it,"

"Not much," Daniel said with a shrugged

“Whatever you say, dear,” Johnny patted Daniel’s arm. Daniel just rolled his eyes and started the car.

***

A few months later at the Los Angeles County State Prison, a prison guard dropped an envelope in front of John Kreese. The man looked at it with distrust, especially after reading who the sender was. He opened the envelope cautiously and, from it, a photo flew out. Kreese’s face transformed from wariness to utter disgust when he saw what it portrayed: two men, holding hands and kissing. One of them was wearing a white gi with a black head-band, while the other one wore a black gi with a white one. There was a woman behind them wearing a revealing dress, a long white curly wig, and a small dragon that was perched around her neck. She was holding a scroll and smiling. Behind her, there was a man dressed in black holding up a sword. A big white dog sat at his feet. The background looked to be a huge photo of a castle. The caption on the photo read  _ JUST MARRIED! XXX  _ and nothing else.

Kreese crumpled the photo and threw it to the other side of the cell, a sour expression on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> I take all my medical knowledge from soap operas, so please don't judged me too harshly. I know that's not how things work.  
> Also, I did research some things, but when it came to it, I prioritized what I wanted to do with the story over realism. And isn't that the true spirit of Cobra Kai?


End file.
